Hans's Revenge
by Livfury
Summary: Princess Anna has a baby named Annika. Hans comes back in revenge so he can get back at Arendale. So Hans makes a prophecy so that Annika will marry his son. so the gang hides Annika in another dimension called Equestria t hide her from Hans. Can they find love in time?


Hans's Revenge

Anna and Elsa were planning to make a party for the celebration of Anna and Kristoff's Marriage. "How I invite Evelyn?" Elsa asked Anna. "Sure," Anna replied. "What about Hans?" a servant replied. "No, way!" Anna and Elsa shouted in unison. " He tried to kill me!" Elsa screamed. "He betrayed me!"

Anna screamed. "Just to let you know he will be very angry," the servant said.

At 12:00 midnight, the party began. Many people from far off places came. There were even people just like Elsa they had magical powers but they were different elements! Evelyn the girl with powers of nature gave baby Annika, "I give her the ability to get along with nature and the creatures in nature," Evelyn said. Then Ruby the girl with music powers said, "I give her the gift of song, and she will have a beautiful voice. Then Hazel the girl with love powers " I will give her the gift of…"

Someone entering the door interrupted her.

It was Hans! "Why didn't you invite me!" He fumed. "Because mhumuhmhumhuhumm!" Anna screamed. Everyone turned around and were horrified. Hans tied a cloth to Anna's mouth. "So yeah, I tricked you but I'd take it back, as long as you take back your marriage with that rugged mountain man Kristoff!" He said. "Never!" Anna shouted. The crowd gasped. In horror as Anna and Hans argued. "I'll only spare her if you do this," Hans said. "What?" Anna asked him. "Baby Annika will have to marry my son," Hans said. "You have a wife Hans?" Anna asked him. "Yes I do, I married the queen of Chesturn," He replied. "Ok," said Anna.

And with an evil laugh he disappeared. Anna sobbed in her hands just thinking about her daughter marrying Hans's son. "Don't fret my princess," Hazel said. "I haven't given my gift yet." "What is your gift Hazel?" Anna asked. "My gift is that your daughter will not have to marry Han's daughter unless she finds love of her own," Hazel said. "here you can hide her in this portal."

Anna entered the portal with baby Annika and Elsa. When they went through the portal things were a lot different. Anna was a Pegasus and Elsa was a unicorn. Baby Annika was an Alicorn. "Where are we?" Anna asked. Twilight sparkle walks up to Elsa. "Hello I'm Twilight sparkle," the pony said. "And yours?" She asked. "I'm Anna, the unicorn is Elsa, and the baby

Alicorn is Annika," Anna said. "Are you from here?" asked Twilight. "No," said Anna. "Because ponies here will get suspicious," Twilight said. "So Elsa I suggest that your pony name is Snow catcher, Anna Love stuck,

and Annika Dew drop dazzle," Twilight suggested. "We actually all like those names," Elsa said. And soon Twilight taught them the ways of ponyville and they fit right in with all the others. Annika grew up strong and beautiful. She also had a beautiful voice just like everyone had said. Meanwhile in Ponyville castle princess Celestia had a son. His name was summer sun. When Princess Celestia was busy doing her work he would always go down to the village. Today Summer Sun was watching the village do everything it did each day. But something seemed strange to him. He looked around with a confused look on his face. "Mom?" He asked Princess Celestia. " Yes Summer Sun," Celestia said. "Do you see anything strange here?" he asked her. "No," Celestia said. Then her ears pricked up. "Maybe you should listen," She said. Summer sun listened and listened, but then he heard a voice singing. He walked up the hill next to one of the houses. He saw Dewdrop Dazzle looking out of the balcony signing softly to her self. Her singing enchanted him. But then he saw a blue unicorn pull her inside. He growled with anger as he saw Dewdrop walk inside. Furious Dewdrop had disappeared, he knocked on the door. "Hello?" he asked. Snowcatcher answered the door saying, "Hello there Summer Sun, we were just packing up so we could go back home,"

Summer Sun was in shock. "But you just got here," he said. " Summer, this was only a temporary stop now we have to go back home now," She said. "But," He said. "That's enough!" Snowcatcher said. She waved her hand and covered him in a pile of snow. When Snowcatcher ran inside, she grabbed Lovestruck's hoof and Dewdrop's and they jumped into the portal. Then they arrived back in Arendale. "It's good to be me again," Anna said. 'Wait we're really humans?" Annika asked. "Yes Annika," Elsa replied. Then all of a sudden, Hans stepped into the room. "Now you will have to marry my son," Hans said. "No! Anna and Elsa said. Then a flash of light broke the spell. "What happened?" Annika asked. "The spell is broken!" Anna cried. "But how?"

"Love doesn't have to come from a boy, it can come from a girl too." Elsa said. Then Hans ran off and was never seen again. And the kingdom had a party to celebrate the rejoice and everything was happy. The End.


End file.
